VK Hidden Memories
by Coralla
Summary: Zero is not who he seem he is or what he thought. He is not only hunter but also something else. (ZeroXVarious) I do not own vampire knight
1. Chapter 1

"Kaname I am sorry" and Zero work up from his dream.

"Why is that dream? Why do I say sorry to Kuran bastard? I hate him. There is no way I will apologize that blood sucker" think Zero angrily. "I better take a shower before I go for the night class change"

Time skip

"kya! Idol sama!" "Wild sama!" "Kaname sama!"

"You girls don't shout so loud. Zero will get mad when he see you" said Yori and Yuki. Yuki is a vampire now but she denied to change to night class. After Rido dead, classes continue normally. Cross said it was terrorist attack and now everything under control. All the things that were destroyed are all repaired. And now classes carried out normally. And night class secret is safe.

"Where is Zero when we need him" said Yuki. "He will come, Yuki. Maybe he fell asleep again" said newly appointed guardian, Yori. "I know. But he is just irresponsible" Yuki getting annoyed.

"I heard that" Zero finally came. "I wasn't falling asleep. I was taking a shower" said Zero in annoyed voice. Then he turn to the girl and "Shut up or I will make you guys clean the toilets". The girls suddenly become quiet.

"Thank you Kiruyu-Kun. I am getting annoyed" said Shiki quietly. The night class have new found respect for the Hunter since he took out the mad pureblood. "hey Zero, how is everything going?" said Takuma.

"Don't act like we are friends. I still dislike your kind" said Zero angrily. Aidou and Akatsuki don't say anything. Ruka just glared at him. They are still not fond of the hunter even though they respect him now.

"Thank you for your work. Yuki, Yori and Kiruyu Kun" smile Kaname at Yuki. "It's is nothing Kaname nii-san" blushed Yuki. Yuki still blushed when she is talking with Kaname even though she only feel sibling love now. "Go to class Kuran" said Zero. 'Kaname I am sorry' Zero think about that dream. Why is he sorry? What happened? Why can't he remember the entire dream? Why only the sorry part? Zero mind has been filling with question that he didn't hear Yuki calling him.

"Zero!" shouted Yuki. "What?" asked Zero. "I said we will be taking the east and north for petrol tonight. You take south and west. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure. Sure. Whatever. I am going to sleep after that" reply Zero.

Dream

"Zero. Help me. I am scared" "I am scared. Please help me Zero" "Kaname No…" "Kaname, I am sorry" cried Zero and work up from his dream.


	2. Chapter 2

'What is that? Why did he sound so scared? That's nothing like him' Zero has been thinking this all day. He can't focus in class. He's been having these dreams after he killed Rido. What is the connection? What will happen in the future?

"Kiruyu-Kun are you ok? You seem to be in dream land all the time" said Shiki. "What? You blood sucker what are you doing outside class. You should be in class right now. Go before I shoot you" pointed bloody rose at Shiki. "That's why I ask you what you were thinking. Classes are over and we are going back to Moon dorm right now. You've been standing here for 5 minutes and even Kaname-sama is getting worried about you. You won't know if someone kills you right now as I've been trying to get your attention for 4 minutes now" even silent Shiki said too long showing how worried he has been for the young hunter.

Zero is getting confused. Is he really thinking that much that he didn't notice the group of vampire around him? Even the Aido looks worried. "Anyway, we will be going now since you came out of your dream land. So see ya Zero" said Shiki and follow the rest of the group going back to Moon Dorm. Zero didn't comment about calling him by name.

"What's wrong with Kiyuru? It's look like he is more in La La land after Rido sama death" said Aido to his cousins. "Don't tell me he is thinking a way to kill Kaname sama. If he did, I'll kill him" said Ruka. "I don't think that's the reason. If he did, he wouldn't let his guard down around us. It seems like he trusts us or something" reason Akatsuki.

Kaname doesn't say anything as he too was thinking why the Hunter is not himself during these days. He still wants the Hunter to protect his adorable little sister. But if this go on, Yuki will become the one to protect him. Yuki seems closer to Kiruyu after her awaken. He already know Yuki only think of him as a brother now. Not in romantic way.

"Takama, Shiki, please come to my room in an hour" with that and Kaname leave for his room to do paperwork.

Knock knock.

"Come in" with that and Takama and Shiki went to Kaname room. "You call for us Kaname sama?" said Takama.

"Yeah. I would like both of you to watch over Yuki since Zero is unreliable now. And I also want you to investigate what is wrong with him these days" tell Kaname.

"Sure. Is that all Kaname-sama?" asked Shiki. Kanama nodded and with that the two vampires leave the room.

….…

(Zero Dream : "Say goodbye Kaname" laughed Rido evily. "No. Please don't kill me. Zero help" shouted Kaname. Then Kaname was slashed by hunter sword. "Kaname. Noooooo" . Kaname was killed in Zero eyes and Zero woke up sweatly)


	3. Chapter 3

What is that? Why is Rido killed Kaname? I already killed him. Why I keep having these dream. And why I feel so sad? I don't like that Blood sucker. I hate him.

"Zero, Could you please concentrate on your job and help me and Yori with these girls. We need to make them under control before the night class changeover" shouted Yuki. "Kiruyu-kun, are you feeling unwell? If so, you should rest. We will make them under control. So you don't need to worry" said Yori.

"Sorry. I was thinking for a while" apologize Zero. That make all the girls look at him in awe as they never see Zero apologize before. At that moment, the gate open and "Hey girls, did you dream about me last night?" said Aido happily. However, the response was anything he want as the girls are still in awe with Zero and didn't notice the Night class.

Kaname wonders why all the girls are looking at Zero. He approached to the Hunter and "Good evening Yuki, Yori and Zero. You guys had done a great job again in controlling them". Yuki blushed. Yori thank him. But Zero look away. All the Night class was dumbfound with the reaction as Zero was never the 1st one to look away.

"Kiruyu-Kun. Are you ok?" ask Takuma. "Huh? Oh, I am fine. Just thinking about today lecture". Zero replied still looking away from Kaname. That's got Yuki attention as she know Zero never study or decided to study. He is natural born genius. "You didn't attend today class, Kiruyu-kun" Yori reason. That's got everyone attention. They all know Zero won't say anything unreasonable. Who would think about today lecture when you don't even attend? Especially not Zero.

"Just go to class!" shouted Zero. "You girls also go back to your dorm!". Zero face is as red as tomatoes. But all the day class girls dismissed as being angry. But all the Night class students think it is cute as very rare to see him embarrassed. When did Zero and Cute become in an equation is a mystery.

….

"Zero, Are you ok?" asked Yuki. "Sure I am fine. Why is everyone keep asking me that?" Zero is getting annoyed. Sine Rido dead, he is having these weird dreams and he can't even look Kuran in the face without replaying his death. Somehow he feels guilty for his death. No Kuran is not dead yet and Rido can't kill Kuran from the hell. "Zero will you be alright to petrol the west and south area alone? Do you want me to accompany you?" asked Yuki in worried tone. "I am fine Yuki. Just do your job. I got Bloody Rose with me and beside Night class is behaving well during these days. I don't have trouble with them lately" Zero said truthfully. 'Of course they are behaving well. Not only they worried about you but also I ordered them as a pureblood princess. Of course they will behave. If not Kaname Nii sama will punish them.' Thought Yuki but didn't say out loud.

Time skip

Shiki left the class without anyone noticing except Kaname of course and went to find the silver haired hunter. There he found Zero under the tree sleeping. Shiki go near the Hunter and sat down beside him. The hunter either didn't notice him or in very deep sleep. Mostly Kiruyu kun will know if a vampire is near him and on guard. But now he sleeps so peacefully. Shiki is just sat beside him and waiting for him to awake. Kaname sama told them to investigate but both of them know the Pureblood is also worried for the Hunter.

"Kaname. I am sorry" mumble Zero with drop of tear from his eye. Shiki was shock. Kaname sama? Why is Zero sorry. Did Kaname same do something to Zero? Unknowly Shiki becomes angry with Kaname.

"That dream again. This is getting annoying" said Zero after waking up. "Good morning Zero. Did you have a nice nap?" asked Shiki without asking him about the dream. "Shiki-sampai, what are you doing here? How long have you been out of your class? Go back to class before I shoot you" said Zero without any intention of shooting him. "I am going back now. I am just trying to get some air. Beside it is almost the time to finish the class. See ya Zero" with that Shiki went back to the class. 'I need to ask Kaname sama what did he do to Zero' was all Shiki has been thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Knock Knock "Can I come in Kaname sama?" asked Shiki. "Sure come in" with that Shiki came into Kaname room. "So what can I help with you?" asked Kaname. "I want to know what did you do to Zero" asked Shiki with a little angry voice but controlled. "I am not sure what you mean Shiki. I haven't been talk with him after your father death and he hasn't come for blood yet" replied Kaname. Kaname is also wondering why the Hunter hasn't come for his blood yet. "Are you sure you haven't done anything to Zero? Then why is he crying when he is dreaming about you?" Shiki raise his voice a little. "Kiruyu is crying while dreaming about me? Are you sure you do not misheard?" Why would the hunter dream about him. Kaname is unsure. He is going to pay the hunter a visit later. "If that is all Shiki, please continue investigating" dismiss the half pureblood.

"Kiruyu Kun, may I have a word with you please" said Kaname. "What the hell Kuran. What are you doing in my room. I am trying to sleep here. Get out" shouted Zero from his bed. "Well Kiruyu kun, you seem to be surprised that I am here. Normally you would have sense me from a mile. Anyway, I want to know how your thirst is since you haven't been come to me yet" replied Kaname. "I am not been hungry since Ichiru.." whispered Zero. Kaname felt sorry for the boy. But he came here for a reason and he is not leaving until he got the answer. "Ok. Anyway, there is also one thing I want to know." This has caught the hunter interest. "What have you been thinking these days? You seem to be avoiding me also" "Why should I be avoiding you Kuran. And what I have been thinking is none of your business" shouted Zero. "If Yuki's safety is concern, it is my business. You are her knight" reminded Kaname. "Knight? Are you forgetting that she is a pureblood now and can protect herself? Also Rido is already dead. This is getting nowhere Kuran. Just tell me what you want and leave" shouted Zero.

"Then may I drink your blood" even Kaname is confused why he asked that. He can get the answer in another way but he feel like he need to drink the hunter's blood. "Huh?" was all Zero replied. "Come on, you've been drinking my blood when you need and think of this as a repayment" Zero may hate the pureblood but he don't want to be in debt so he agreed. "Just this once Kuran and everything is settled" angrily said the Hunter.

Suddenly Kaname jump on the Hunter on his bed. He cared the Hunter cheek. Pushed the hair away from his face and admiring the beautiful feature of the hunter. He is also surprised that Zero wasn't struggling or pushing him away. He lower himself to the hunter neck and smell the wonderful nector. Zero tensed but didn't say anything. Kaname licked the tattoo nack and give some butterfly kisses. "Just hurry up and bite me you dam pureblood" whispered Zero tensing a lot. "Relax yourself Zero. I will be gentle" said Kaname in a seducing voice. He made sure the neck is wet enough and stuck his fang as gentle as possible. Zero moaned a little but didn't pushed Kaname away. Kaname sneak one hand under Zero wrist and one under Zero head making their bodies as close as possible and tilled Zero head away to have more access to his neck. Kaname found that Zero has unique blood. It taste better than any of those he has tasted. "Kuran please stop" begged Zero. He was scared. This is the first time anyone has bitten him after Shizuka. (Yuki never drink from him in this story) He tried to push Kaname away but he is weak against the pureblood. "Kaname please, stop" Zero started to cry. However, Kaname never let go. He keeps drinking from the Hunter. Those bloods have been addicted to him too much. '"Say goodbye Kaname" laughed Rido evily. "No. Please don't kill me. Zero help" shouted Kaname. Then Kaname was slashed by hunter sword. "Kaname. Noooooo" . Kaname was killed in Zero eyes' with that Kaname came to his sense and he tear away from Zero immediately.

"What was that Kiruyu" asked Kaname. He was confused but didn't show on his face. However there is no answer from the hunter as he loss too much blood and he passed out. "Kiruyu kun? Are you ok? Wake up" Kaname tried to shake the hunter. No response. "Kiruyu kun? I didn't drink too much right? Zero?" No response. All he see was Zero pale face with tears on his face and lifeless. Now Kaname got really worried and carry Zero bridal style to the moon dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aidou!" shouted Kaname. Not caring all Night class students are asleep. All nightclass wonder what Aidou has done to make Kaname shout in sleeping hour. "Aidou, Takama, Shiki, Akasuki, Ruka, Rima Just come to my room this instant" shouted Kaname and run to his room. Kaname carefully laid Zero make sure he is not hurt anymore than necessary. "Yes Kaname sama?" Takuma said. "I smell the hunter" said Ruka. With that they enter the room and see the extremely worried Kaname with lifeless Hunter on his bed. This is the first time they see Kaname worried over someone. But they don't have time to amaze any longer as Kaname said "I think I drank too much from him. Aidou please help him. Akasuki helps Aidou. Ruka, Rima could you please inform Chairman and Yuki about this. Takuma please call the Kuran's doctor and ask him to come as soon as possible. Shiki take under control of the other night class students. I am sure they are awake now and know Zero is in the Moon dorm" With that everyone starts to do their assignment. But before all of them starts Shiki said "You have to explain us all later and if something happens to Zero, Pureblood or not, I won't forgive you" Kaname nor any of the other inner circle know when Shiki been over protective with the Hunter but as the said hunter is barely alive they dismissed this thought for a while.

Kaname has been thinking Zero's memories and why he lost control of Zero's blood. "Kaname sama, I've done all the things I can but I think we need to give him some blood. Pureblood actually. Without that, he won't pass today" Aidou said clearly showing his concern. Without a second thought, Kaname was beside Zero picking up Zero as gently as possible and bring his neck to Zero's lip. He even cut out a little so that Zero smell his blood and take his instinct over. But no reaction from Zero. Aidou clearly has no reaction from Kaname blood as he was too focus on the hunter. But Akasuki left clearly stating "I think Shiki need help in controlling the other as it is already too much for me to smell the pureblood blood"

"Zero, come on, drink a little" Kaname said in a gentle voice as he's been saying to long time lover. "Kaname sama, Zero is too weak. He won't be able to drink from you left alone bite from your neck" reasoned Aidou. With that, Kaname bite his hand and have a mouthful of blood in his mouth. He then bring Zero's lips to his and transfer the blood. He repeated several time until Aidou stop him "Kaname same, I think that's enough, Kiruyu will be fine for now. But if you keep doing that it will danger your life" Kaname didn't say anything and laid the hunter from his bed and left the room.

"kaname sama we smelt your blood" "and also smelt that the Hunter is in your room." "Is he done something to you" "Do you want us to punish him" one by one ask the night class students. "No. Kiruyu has done nothing to me. I am the one who hurt him and if anyone lay this finger on him, I will kill you. Is that clear? Now go back to your room" Kaname said angrily. All of them went back as they don't want to face angry Pureblood.

"So Kaname sama also fall for you huh?" said Aidou to peacefully sleeping hunter. The hunter looks lively after too many mouthful of kaname blood. "Well at least that was hot to watch" smiled Aidou taking the hunter's hand in his. "I don't like your attitude but I don't want anything happen to you Zero. Take some rest. Ok" said Aidou and bend down to kiss Hunter's forehead and whisper "I'll protect you from now on, Zero"

Yuki and Chairman busted to the Moon dorm followed by Rima and Ruka. They see Kaname, Shiki and Akasuki. "Kaname, how is my dear boy?" said Chairman clearly crying. Yuki didn't even talk to her brother and went straightly to the upstair where she smelt Zero. She went pass Aidou who just got out of the room and run to Zero. "Oh my Zero. Why did Kaname sama did this to you?" Yuki has been crying. Now everyone came back to the room again. Takama also came back saying the doctor will arrive within 12 hours. "If something happens to Zero, I'll kill you Nii sama" said Yuki. Ruka wonder why is everyone threatening her beloved pureblood. It's just a level D and a hunter. Why is he so special?

"Kaname, I am sure you have explaining for us" demanded Cross. "Sure, where do I start? Yeah, Shiki told me about Zero's dream. I am interested in that and I enquire him. But the hunter refused to tell me so I did the other way that I can get the information. By drinking his blood" no one said anything just listening to Kaname explaining. "But I got carried away with his unique blood. He begged me to stop. But I couldn't. His blood is so alluring. I only got my sense back when I see his weird memory" said Kaname in a very low voice.

"memory?" ask Shiki. "Yes. Very strange one" Kaname didn't say anything anymore. "Ok Kaname. I think it is better to let Zero rest here until he wake up. You should also rest now Kaname. You seem to be quite unwell. You am sure you have spare room right? I'll stay with Zero" said Cross. "Very well. Everyone please go back to your room. I'll be leaving Zero in your care chairman" with that and everyone except Yuki left the room.

"Yuki, you are not leaving?" ask chairman. "I'll also stay with Zero" replied Yuki. "Yuki, please go and rest now ok. I am not sure why is Kaname like Zero's blood. Usually Pureblood has control in taking bloods so I am worried Zero's blood might effect you. That's why I ask everyone to leave and I am staying." reasons chairman. Yuki thinks for a while and left the room.

'The curse is slowing breaking Zero. Sooner you'll remember who you really are. This is going to be quite a trouble' though Cross with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating for too long. I was busy with my studies and work. I'll try to finish this story asap. But I make no promise. The story will be different from what I originally thought. But I'll make sure the story is as interesting as it can be. Hope you enjoy.

Please don't blame me that I write a short chapter again. :'(

Also please forgive me for spelling and grammar mistakes.

 **Story continues**

It's been two weeks since Zero is in coma state. Everyone is getting worried. Normally, it took a week maximum to recover lost blood for vampires. Everyone blame Kaname even though they don't said out loud. Kaname felt guilty for his action but he is more interested in Zero's memories. 'Who are you really Zero and where did those memories come from' though Kaname.

Cross and Yuki takes turn in looking after Zero. Both of them are worried even though Chairman Cross know why Zero is in coma state in the first place. Yes it was partly because of blood loss. But mainly, it has to do with Zero's memories. They are recovering bit by bit if not all. 'When you wake up Zero, I am going to hit you hard for all the troubles you gave me all the years' thought Chairman happily. (Relationship between two will be explain in later chapters).

'Yuki, Don't you have class to attend to. When Zero wake up, he will scold you for missing your classes' said Cross. 'But Dad, my adopted little brother is in coma state, all because of my brother and the said brother did not even come once since that happened.' Said Yuki angrily. 'I'm sure Kaname-kun regrets his action, Yuki-chan. Don't be so hard on your nii-chan. Okay? It was your fault anyway. You seriously tried to kill him when he visited the first few times here' Cross said but Yuki ignore him. 'I thought Yuki loves Kaname. Now she loves Zero? Teenagers are so difficult. You got a lot to deal with when you wake up Zero-chan' thought Chairman.

 **Back with Kaname**

 **'** Seiren, have you found anything about Kiruyu family?' asked Kaname. 'I'm sorry Kaname-sama, rather than Shizuka incident, I cannot find any irregular situation. If possible, I would also like to investigate about Kuran family as the dream includes about Rido-sama. May I have the permission?' asked Seiren. Kaname just nodded without saying anything and dismissed her.

'Is it a dream or memory? If it is a memory, why can't I remember anything? Does it something to do with Kaname, Hakura and Juri's son? But that's not possible, Zero was born ways long after I was. Right?' Kaname has been thinking about it since the incident. It's not like he want to ask Takuma or Shiki or any other night class advice or thought. They were all avoiding him. It's almost like Zero is their beloved pureblood and he is just another vampire. Of course, Kaname can use his vampire power and authority. But he is not that type of person. He only act like that before so that he could protect Yuki, which he made promise with Juri and Hakura. Now that the threat, Rido, is gone, he don't want to use his power or authority anymore.

'I'll just go and check on Zero again and hopefully not from the windows. Yuki is really strong when she wants to. Hope she don't see me. I hate to use my power to conceal my scent.' getting annoyed that he cannot see close to his beloved one. Beloved? When and how did I think of Zero that way?'

 **Back with Nightclass inner circle**

'How is Kiruyu-kun?' asked Ruka. Everyone look at her shocked. 'Don't look at me like that. I'm not heartless' Ruka said. 'Still no progress. Hopefully, he will awake in a few days' replied Rima. Rima, Shiki and Aidou are frequent visitor as Aidou being Zero's doctor and the other two just visited because they were too worried. 'I'm going to visit Zero again. Anyone wants to join?' as soon as Aidou asked this, everyone stand up from the seat.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late upload again. I'll continue this story but the update will be so slow.

'Zero' thoughts

"Zero" speech

...

 **Back with Zero**

Zero slowly open his eyelash. He was confused when he saw the surrounding. It is definitely not his room. Then he remembers his encounter with Kaname. 'How long was I sleeping?' thought Zero. 'Anyway, I need to find Kaien' thought Zero and left the room.

As he left the room, he saw a group of vampire. 'Oh shit, I wasn't prepared for meeting anyone yet' panicked Zero. But he seems calm on the outside. However, he was surprised when a body was thrown upon him and hug him tightly.

"You are awake. I was so worried. We are so worried" said Aidou, still hugging Zero tightly.

'Worried? To a level D? for them anyway. The Aidou? What's going on? Do they know who I really am? OMG I am not sure what exactly happened yet. That's why I going to find Kaien.' panicked Zero inwardly though his face remains annoyed at Aidou's action.

"Aidou senpai, could you let go of me? You are kind of crushing me". "Oops. Sorry Zero. How are you feeling anyway" smile at Zero. Zero just ignore that fact that Aidou called him his name. "I am fine Senpai. More importantly, shouldn't you all be in class?". "It's Saturday Kiruyu-Kun" said Shiki. "What?" yelled Zero. "I've been sleeping for 3 days? Damm Kuran" (Kaname drunk Zero's blood on Wednesday).

The rest look at each other. Zero doesn't seem to be angry with Kaname. He seems to be angry that he was sleeping for 3 days. "My apologies Zero. But you were out for more than two weeks" said Shiki. Zero eyes widened. 'What? 2 weeks? Did he almost kill me? He didn't drink that much. But why are they worried for me. They should be happy if I died'

"Zero, could you please go back to the room. I want to make sure you are ok. After all I am your personal doctor" smiled Aidou. Zero sigh. "Look Aidou senpai, I am fine now. I don't need personal doctor and the name is Kiruyu. We all know, you don't want to be here. Tell Kuran that he doesn't need to do any unnecessary things just because he drunk my blood a lot. Thank you very much. Now if you excuse me, I need to find my adopted father" without waiting for reply, Zero rush to find Cross.

"ok. Did he think we are doing this because of Kaname order?" asked Akatsuki "Speaking of Kaname, where is he? From what I hear from Yuki-chan, he hasn't been visiting Kiruyu-kun at all this week" "Really? I thought he is in love with Zero" said Aidou. Everyone look at him surprised. "What? Don't tell me none of you noticed. It's crystal clear" yelled Aidou. 'You are also in love with Zero' everyone thought.

...

'Ok. From what I sense, Kaien is in his office. What's he doing in his office on Saturday anyway? No Yuki. No Kaname. No one else. Ok. It's safe to go now' with that Zero use his vampire speed to go to the office.

'Oh, he is on his way now. It looks like he hasn't awakened his powers yet' thought Cross. "Kiaen. I need to speak with you" said Zero as soon as he opened the door. "Zero. My lovely son. You are awake. Daddy is so worried about you" said Cross while trying to hug Zero. Zero being Zero dodged the attack. (it's attack for Zero)

"Stop. Kaien. I am not your son and we are the same age" said Zero while dodging the arrack. Kaien stop "Oh. So, you remember? But from what I see, not everything right? And your powers are still sealed. So, what do you want to know my precious Zero" said Kaien as he sits on the chair. Zero sigh. "Let's keep this a secret between us from now on. Yeah you are right. I don't remember everything right now. I remember a lot like I being your best friend, half pureblood and half hunter, my family, and so on. What I don't remember is how I become this Zero Kiruyu? Care to tell me" asked Zero.

"Of course. We have all the time we need. But I can't awake your true power. You have to do that yourselves." Replied Kaien and started to tell the whole story that Zero missed. (It will be in later chapter)

After a few hours…

"Thank you for telling me what you know Kaien. Now I am sleepy again. I am going to rest now. Good night Kaien. See you tomorrow" with that Zero stand up and left the room. Before he leaves "Zero. Welcome back. I miss you. You know". Zero looks at Kaien "I miss you too Kaien. Sorry for leaving you alone and Thank you for everything"


End file.
